freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-172.56.37.208-20160502194905/@comment-146.232.65.203-20160503103843
@Anon: I'm sorry but...'overload'? What are we discussing about overloading? Also, since its odd to me we're running into this issue, please do understand that the very reason the term 'mind rape' is being used is because it is not sexual rape (intercourse as you put it). Rape, as a term, can be used to express a variety of concepts; such as the rape of land, the rape of culture, which boil down to signifying a gross and forceful violation without the consent of the violated. Experience with sexual intercourse is not prerequisite to 'knowing' or 'being familiar' with mind rape. This really isn't a complex matter; Elly and Arnett's free will was violated without their consent. Mind rape. Done. Besides someone doesn't 'need to know what intercourse feels like to understand what rape feels like' I mean you do understand that people who are raped very often don't compare the feeling or sensation at all too that of consensual intercourse? I honestly just don't understand the argument you're making here; Elly and Arnett can't get upset because they've never had intercourse (which we don't even know is true or not) and thus can't be sure if they were mind raped or not? Also, on the opinion thing, when we're discussing Rape; the feeling of the person in question is important (its not just some 'opinion'). Elly and Arnett did not give permission for Kazuya to do to them what he did and they feel it is a violation of limits they have set for themselves. That alone constitutes, and makes it, a violation and a rape of the mind. If a girl doesn't want you swatting her ass she doesn't need 'experience' in knowing what swatting feels like, it just means you should respect that she doesn't want you doing the action to her and then not do it. I can't put it much simpler than this. @Citrus: Sure, that's fine, your totally permitted to feel that way and its definitely a valid and justifiable reaction. But its also totally different to what you were saying earlier and has no bearing on whether or not Elizabeth or Arnett should feel aggrieved. I would rather have my one arm cut off than have both my legs cut off, I still regret either option and would be upset if someone did either to me. So what I'm saying is, what you've expressed now is fine, I have no trouble with it, but it also is totally different to what you were saying since it has no bearing no whether or not the victims should feel aggrieved. What is true is I wouldn't agree with the 'protection' argument very readily. That's like saying; 'I'll rape you so the bad guys can't rape you'. It has obvious pragmatic benefits, since Kazuya is fighting the Nova, but I'd call it amoral at best. Besides in some ways Kazuya's mind control is worse than the Nova's since it alters the feelings and thoughts of the Pandora essentially now making them robots with a clever simulation of sapience as opposed to genuine sapience. But then again that doesn't so much make Kazuya's mind control worse than the Nova's so much as it just sadly demeans the Pandora as being subhuman now. Interesting thought experiment. I'll investigate that further. But anyway I wouldn't worry since, for people who like this, no doubt we're only at the beginning of a process I'm gonna find really depressing if I don't manage to work up the will to drop this before then. Since you seem so eager for this Kazuya/mind control/harem thing I suppose you can take some comfort then in that the author's gone the route he has, since essentially until something further is demonstrated to prove otherwise, all Pandora can now only achieve true happiness and self-fulfilment when Kazuya's slaves, rendering all their other emotional relationships moot. :)